Sookie and Eric: A love story
by hnoel79
Summary: From the episode "I Will Rise Up." Sookie has awakened after her naughty dream about Eric and decides to follow through on her fantasy. This will probably be the first of many, since I absolutely adore those two together. Enjoy ;-
1. Chapter 1

Eric and Sookie

I awoke with a start. I had just had the most vivid dream….about Eric. It both shocked and excited me. We were in bed together, naked, but not having sex. There was this intimacy between us as we stared into each other's eyes. I looked over at Bill in the bed beside me, and a wave of guilt washed over me. Yes, I loved Bill. He was everything I ever asked for in a man, (well besides the fact that he was a vampire.) But Eric… I just couldn't ignore these feelings. How strange that up until today, I thought I couldn't stand him….but really, I was much more attracted to him than even I realized.

Earlier this evening, he had saved my life. There was an explosion, and without a second thought, he had thrown his large, hulking body over mine as a human shield. The man I thought was too self-centered to care about anyone else had saved my life. So when he asked me to suck the bullets out of him, I did it without a second thought. I didn't like it at the time, but I felt it was the least I could do. While I had been in the process of doing this, Bill had came into the room and yelled at me, "WHAT are you doing???" I promptly explained that I was just saving Eric's life. But then I heard his deep, mischievous laugh behind me. "A tiny falsehood," he had said with a cat-that-swallowed-the-canary grin. Bill stared at him as if he was going to kill him that very second. Of course, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Eric was so strong and so much older than Bill. Poor Bill didn't stand a chance against the 6-foot, muscle-bound, 1,000-year-old Viking.

I got out of bed and walked to the mirror. I stared at my reflection and brought my fingers to my lips. I had taken HIS BLOOD, his very life force, into me. How much more intimate can you get than that? I closed my eyes and imagined his hands on my body. This made me swoon. I just couldn't take it any more. Bill had business to attend to as soon as he woke for the evening….and I would go find Eric. Shame washed over me at the thought of betraying the man I loved. But these feelings were way too hard to ignore.

As soon as dusk fell and Bill had left me, I walked slowly towards Eric's room. Once I reached it, I stood outside and took a deep breath. Was I really going to do this?? Screw it, you only live once, I thought. I raised my hand to knock and the door opened. Oh, wow! I gulped. He had known I was coming. Duh, the whole blood-bond thing, I thought to myself. He smiled that infamous cocky smile of his and said, "I've been expecting you." I opened my mouth to tell him off, but he grabbed me and pulled me inside the room. Before I knew it, his mouth was on mine and I responded without thinking. The room spun and I felt this rush of pleasure go through my body like lightning. He ran his hands over my backside before picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

"Eric, we shouldn't," I began but he silenced me with another kiss. The next thing I knew, he had managed to slip me out of my sundress and was working on my bra. I reached for him hungrily and pulled him closer toward me. We kissed passionately for a few more minutes before he finally tore my panties off of me. I was more excited than I had ever been in my life. I was dizzy with pleasure as he touched me all over, covering my body with kisses, even between my legs. I moaned as he quickly brought me to climax. I was now mad with lust. I pulled him back up and helped guide him inside me. I cried out in pleasure as he entered me. He began kissing and sucking on my neck and finally said, "May I?" in a breathless voice. I knew what he wanted….my blood.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and he sunk his teeth into my neck. Oh, this is ecstasy! I raked my nails down his back as he drank deeply. I didn't even notice the pain. All I could think of was that now we WERE bonded forever. I began to feel light-headed and he must have sensed this because he pulled away, my blood staining his mouth. I didn't care anymore. My mouth found his again and we continued kissing until suddenly he climaxed. With a long moan, he finally fell over beside me, but kept touching my naked body with his hands.

"Sookie," he said, his voice thick with emotion. I put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"We're not done yet!" I said and promptly jumped on top of him. He laughed at me and said, "Give me some time to recover!!" I giggled too and slid off of him, curling up beside him as his large, muscular arm encircled me.

"I dreamed of this," he began. I looked up and saw he was staring intensely into my eyes. My God, I had never noticed just how blue his eyes were before.

"As did I," I said, and to my surprise, I started to tear up. He kissed me again, gently and lovingly. I was in utter ecstasy. Then a thought hit my like a thunderbolt. Bill. Oh my God, what have I done! I have just cheated on a good, loving man who would do anything for me.

"Shhhhh…." Eric said, reading my mind again. "It was inevitable. We were meant to be," he said with another wicked grin. I didn't know if he was teasing me or not. I tried to slip out of his embrace, but he held me closer to him.

"Will you tell Bill?" he asked. I bit my lip. I HAD to….I had never lied to Bill before. But how could I? He would be so hurt.

"I can't….yet," I said haltingly. Eric sat up and glared at me. "If you don't, I will," he declared. I glared back.

"I will handle this, Eric. For once, butt out!" I jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. He yanked me back down towards him so quickly that I was astonished. Damn vampires, I thought. "You WILL be mine," he stated as he began to kiss me again. I hated myself, but I gave in. It was true: I couldn't resist Eric. As if reading my mind, he said, "Bill will be gone for a few more hours at least. Don't leave me." He actually sounded vulnerable.

I sighed as I succumbed to him again. "Damn you Eric," I muttered between kisses, but he just laughed. Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into??


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and Sookie: Chapter 2

After our third round of lovemaking, (and three rounds of Eric imbibing my blood), I reluctantly got dressed and headed back to my hotel room. I was heartbroken over the fact that I would have to confess to Bill. When I imagined the pain that would cross his face, I got teary-eyed. Finally, approaching our room, I took a deep breath and opened the door. There he sat: my first lover, who had decorated our room with rose petals and lit candles around the room. In a move too quick to be seen by the human eye, he leapt from his chair and put his arms around me, smothering me with kisses.

"Oh my darling Sookie," he murmured, inhaling my sweet scent. I melted into his arms. He swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bed.

"Bill, wait," I began, but he silenced me with a long kiss. Suddenly, he drew back and noticed the new puncture marks on my neck. In an instant, he seemed to understand. He had warned me that after taking Eric's blood, I would always feel an attraction towards him. And now, I had acted on it, committing the worst betrayal I could have committed. His eyes blazed with fury as he looked at me. I promptly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry…" I managed to gasp between sobs.

"Tell me you didn't!!" He responded, the pain in his voice breaking my heart. Wordlessly, I nodded and looked at the floor in shame. "I will KILL HIM!" He shouted.

"No, Bill, please!!" I knew that if he went up against Eric, he would surely lose.

"Do you love him?" he asked plaintively.

"I don't know," I replied, still weeping. "I can't stop thinking about him and I feel a deep connection with him…. but I love you too!" He seemed to soften at this. Wordlessly, he turned from me and slowly sat at the edge of the bed, his shoulders heaving. I knew he was holding back tears.

"It may just be the effects of the blood bond. No one I have ever known in my almost 200 years of life has been able to resist him," he admitted. "But I have never seen him as fascinated with someone, let alone human, as he is with you. He told me the night he met you that you WOULD be his, one way or another."

I was shocked to hear this. I bristled a bit at the thought I had been played, but, then again, I was flattered that he had been so taken with me. I looked over at him again and noticed that he was struggling with something of his own. "Bill?" I asked carefully. He looked back at me with eyes filled with pain.

"I can't be mad at you, Sookie. I have something that I too need to confess." Uh-oh, I didn't like the sound of this. "Do you remember when I told you about when I was made a vampire? And how the bond between a maker and his child is so strong?" I nodded. He paused, and then sighed. "When I was gone for that week…..I….was with Lorena." I gaped at him.

"You mean…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. He didn't need to say anything more…I saw it in his face. "Yes," he said. Now he was the one who hung his head in shame. I was stunned. In an instant, my guilt about what I had done with Eric was swept away. I jumped up and headed to the door, but he caught up with me and blocked my path.

"Sookie, don't! I love YOU not her!! I would do ANYTHING to have your forgiveness!" And with that, he began to weep. I glared at him.

"So, I guess that makes us even," I said frostily. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say next. "I suppose we both need some time to think," I concluded. He nodded.

"I will get a separate room…you can stay in this one," he said sadly. I bit my lip and turned away. I heard him open the door, and once it closed I let myself start bawling. I had never felt more confused in my life. I loved Bill…. but now, how could I trust him? I knew he felt the same way towards me. This thing with Eric…did I truly love him? Or was it just lust? I lay back down on the bed and pulled a pillow over my head, crying so hard I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," I choked out. I heard the door open and then Eric was beside me. Before I could push him away, he had wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "My darling Sookie," he murmured as I sobbed against his chest. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Did you know? About Lorena, I mean?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. Ugh, MEN!! I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wailed. He pulled me closer again.

"Because, my lover, it was not my place to tell you." He murmured softly. I tried to get angry with him, but couldn't. We lay down on the bed together, with our arms wrapped around each other. He lifted my chin up and kissed me very softly and tenderly. I felt a rush of warmth run through my body. He stroked my hair and pulled me even closer. "Oh Eric," I sighed. How on earth did I get myself into this mess? A love triangle with two vampires?? I must be crazy. But here, in his arms, I felt so good. I should have kicked him out of my room, but I wanted him here. I stopped crying and, the next thing I knew, I drifted off to sleep….


	3. Chapter 3

Eric and Sookie: Chapter 3

I awoke about an hour later, with Eric's arms still around me. Forgetting Bill for a moment, I snuggled closer against him and heard him murmur, "Ah, you are awake, lover." One of his fingers lifted my chin up so I was staring into his eyes. We kissed, slowly and tenderly. Then, suddenly, it all came back to me. My fight with Bill. Tears stung my eyes, and as if he was reading my mind, Eric said, "Forget about him. He doesn't deserve you."

I sat up and looked at him. Wow, he was a vision. Well muscled and a foot taller than I. I felt myself melting again just looking at him. God, I wanted him again….but I mentally shook myself. "Eric, I just can't stand the fact that I hurt him. He was my first, and I know he still loves me." He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, he loves you so much that he cheated on you!" He commented snidely. I winced a bit at his bluntness. He did have a point though. His gaze softened. "I am sorry, lover. I did not mean to hurt you." He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me back on the bed, his mouth quickly closing over mine. I succumb for a moment, but then push him back.

"Eric, I must have speak to Bill, tomorrow night," I said, glancing at the clock and seeing that there was only an hour or so until dawn. He shot me a petulant look, but was on his feet in an instant and getting dressed.

"Do not keep me waiting long, lover. I will be nearby and awaiting your summons." With that last bit, he gave me a cocky grin and was gone. I shook my head and smiled a bit, in spite of myself. Since my own internal clock was now set to Vampire Standard Time, I grew sleepy again, and decided to sleep as much of the day away as I could.

I awoke shortly before dinner and headed downstairs to the little café in the hotel. I ordered myself a large dinner, realizing that I was starving. I reached into my purse and pulled out the iron supplement I had been taking recently. It kept me from becoming too anemic. I shook my head. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be a willing vampire blood donor….I giggled a little.

After I practically inhaled dinner, I took the elevator back up to the floor where I was staying. As the doors slid open, I see Bill. He is just standing there, giving me a piteous look. Oh, brother. I guess I may as well get this over with. I grabbed his hand and wordlessly led him back to our, er, my room. Once I closed the door, we both sat down. I was perched on the edge of the bed, while he took a chair and dragged it across the floor until it was facing me.

"Bill, I….I hate this. But I must be honest with you," I began. I could already see the hurt in his eyes. I hated this! "I truly think that I have fallen in love with Eric." There, I said it. I looked back up at Bill and saw the hurt on his face. I may as well have struck him. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to choke out. "I never meant for this to happen!" Suddenly, he was at my side, shaking me.

"Sookie!! He has tricked you! You are merely a conquest to him. Eric doesn't care about anyone but Eric. He doesn't love you and is not worthy of your love!" Bill added vehemently. I actually paused for a second and let his words sink in. What if he was right? What if I was really throwing away my first love for a fling with another vampire? He saw the doubt on my face and pressed on.

"I would do ANYTHING for you! Please, sweetheart…" He was actually begging now. I remembered his own betrayal and stiffened at the thought.

"Really?? What about that slut Lorena?" I spat out her name. I really hated that bitch. He threw his hands up in the air.

"She's my maker, Sook! You have NO idea how powerful that bond is. I didn't have a choice!" He was grasping at straws now.

"I'm not an idiot Bill. She didn't rape you!! Now, please, don't make this any harder. I think we need time apart, at the very least," I said to him, struggling to keep my voice even. Damn it, I still loved him. But my need for Eric was much stronger. He got up then and headed toward the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, and then turned to me.

"This isn't over," he said. Then he let himself out. I struggled to hold back tears. It wasn't easy saying goodbye to my first lover. As if on cue, Eric came into the room. I couldn't look at him yet, since my eyes were blurry with tears. He came over and wrapped me in his arms.

"I heard everything," he said soothingly, stroking my hair. I didn't know whether to get angry or not. "Trust me, my darling, I am totally in love with you.." He began kissing the tears that had spilled onto my cheeks. His tenderness made me melt, and a warm, elated feeling spread through my entire being. This was more than just lust…I loved him. I daresay, even more than I had ever loved Bill.

As if reading my mind, Eric whispered into my hair, "I have never, in my thousand years of living, felt so strongly about a woman. Trust in that, my darling. This is just the beginning." That was all it took for me. I turned my face up to look at him and his mouth was immediately on mine. In what seemed to be a fraction of a second, we were both undressed and exploring each other's bodies with our hands and lips. I was in ecstasy. Every kiss, every touch, sent electricity through my body. I had never felt this kind of pleasure before. As we began to make love again, I thought, Bill who??


End file.
